Desperation
by ninjitsu-sage47
Summary: The desperate can be dangerous.


Fallen

A women sat huddled in a dark and wet corner of an alley. She was in view of the street, and of the happy, healthy people that walked down them. A skinny, malnourished cat skittered past her, a scrap of food it it's mouth, it was pursued by a pack of snarling dogs. The women made no move to help it. She didn't like cats. And she couldn't bring herself to get up. It just wasn't worth it.

The figure shifted slightly, it was little good trying to get comfortable. Nothing about her life was comfortable. Not anymore.

Her green eyes filled with tears. That she still had tears she found amazing. There were times when she felt like she had cried them all. She was remembering her golden years. When she was a star model. Known to all, admired by all. Especially the men. Back then, she had many hopefuls coming to her door. Or approaching her while she was at the mall. She was rarely without a man to have in bed with her. She would take pleasure from them, then lose interest and chose another. She couldn't possibly remember how many she had. How many times, and how many men.

So long ago...

Then there was that accident. The one that damaged her. A scar across her face and the age of 35 they decide to let her go. That was 10 years ago. And everything went downhill since then. She lost her money, her home. Her beauty. She was forced into taking desperate measures.

Prostitution.

She disgusted people. She was scum that dirtied their precious city. No one knew who she was. No one remembered. But who would connect this lowlife to the fashion star she once was?

She raised her dirty, weathered hand and wiped away her tears. A strand of scraggly, filthy hair fell over her face. She made no move to push it back. Her face was heavily lined, she seemed much older then she really was. Her lips, which were once an object of a mans imagination, were cracked and dry. Her nose was no longer straight, seeing as it had been broken. Her once admired figure completely gone, her breasts drooped as well as her stomach.

There was a movement in the alley. She raised her eyes slightly to see who it was.

Seven teenagers were walking down the alley. At the front there was a brown haired boy with a proud chin, beside him was a pretty girl with long red hair. She was pulling at it and laughing as the boy said something. The women in the alley couldn't bring herself to listen. Behind them were another pair, a boy with a purple mullet was talking to a pretty brown girl with bright red hair. Obviously dyed.

Walking beside them were two boys. A big tanned one and a small black one with an Afro. They appeared to be arguing about something. The small one was using large words, the big one was using simpler ones. Behind them, another boy, a very handsome one, was walking alone. Admiring himself in a three panel mirror as he did so.

None of them paid any attention to her. Except the blond boy, who gave her a look of pure disgust. But said nothing to her.

The figure smiled nastily. She knew who he was. His face was all over the city. Billboards, posters, buses, you name it, it was there. But there was another reason on why she knew him. She had met the kid personally. When he was six, just before her life was knocked into a downward spiral. He was modeling children's clothes.

Neil

The boy had every chance of following her down this path. She had no other skills, that's partially why she couldn't pick herself up afterwards. It wasn't as though she was feeble minded, she just saw no reason to use it. After all, modeling is about your looks, and _only_ your looks. In that business, that is the only thing that anyone cares about. So she put so much of her time into looking beautiful, in being perfect. To please those people. She did little else, she never studied, which resulted in her leaving school early.

They left.

The woebegone women stayed in that alley, steadily growing more and more hungry. The sky turned from the white it was, to the black of night. At last, unable to take it any longer, she stood up and went to forge for food.

A few hours later, still hungry and more tired then before. She sat down on a stair in a cold, dark alley. It was a warm night, which was something, considering that it was spring.

That's when she heard it, loud footsteps approached. It sounded like two or three pairs of giant feet, belonging to someone who was of inhuman height.

She was right.

The figures came around the corner, and she immediately saw that three weren't human at all. They stood over nine feet. The one walking in front of them, however, appeared to be human.

As they drew closer, she could hear the man's voice, it was loud and commanding as he spoke harshly to the three giants. Despite being so much taller then him, they cowered as he spoke to them, his voice brought fear to them.

But not to her.

They passed her, she boldly stood up and edged out of her hiding spot to have a closer look. To her horror, she felt a large hand grab her by the arm, his hand covering it all. She was lifted into the air without any apparent effort. Then dropped five feet onto the cold, unforgiving concrete.

She landed with a thud, but she made no sound, she had learned about pain in the last ten years. She learned to withstand it.

The sound of footsteps approached her, she looked up and saw the clearly the man who had frightened the monsters. He had hair that was darker then the darkest night, aside from a streak of white that ran through it, but the look suited him, on the right side of his face was a three inch scar, but she liked that, it gave the sign of many battles. He appeared to be very muscular, from what she could see through his black suit he wore. To others, he would appear sinister, but to her, he was more handsome then any man she has ever slept with. Indeed, there was a massive difference.

His cold red eyes surveyed her disdainfully, she looked back without any fear. She saw no reason to fear him. If he killed her, then he would do her a great favor. If he left her alive, she would follow him. He was unlike any other.

Somehow, she could sense some kind of power in him, a deep, dark power. Could he change her?

"W-who are you?" She asked, her voice croaky and quiet, yet respectful. His eyes narrowed, for a frightening moment, she thought that he wasn't going to tell her.

"Cronos" He was all he said, then as though she was nothing, turned around and walked away. With a flick of his hand, the giants began to follow.

"Wait!" She cried, struggling to her feet and followed him. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Please..." She said, deep desperation in her voice, "Can... can you do magic?" She asked, feeling a little stupid for asking. But she wanted to know, more then anything.

"What is it to you mortal?" He asked in a completely uninterested tone.

Mortal, he called her a mortal, did that mean that he was not?

"Please!" She gasped again, sinking to her knees and grabbing the back of his pant leg. A wrong move as it turned out.

"You dare touch me you rotten piece of filth?" He snarled, a strange sort of weapon appeared out of nowhere in his hand, and he swung it at her, a ball of energy appeared, throwing her a good ten feet away.

She landed on her back, but scrambled back to her knees. Looking up, she realized that he was standing right in front of her. This time, not angry. "What is it you want with me mortal?" He asked suspiciously. She felt her eyes fill with tears. "I just want to be young again," She whispered, "I will do _anything_. Anything!" She bowed her head and looked at her knees. "I will be your slave forever if that's what it takes!" She cried, tears falling down her face.

To her shock, she felt his hand under chin, forcing her face upwards. "I'll grant you what you want mortal," He said quietly, she felt gratitude fill her chest, and hope. Something she had lost long ago, "As long as you do _whatever_ I say, without question." She didn't speak, instead she nodded eagerly.

He stood up. "What's your name mortal?" He asked, the weapon disappearing.

She looked directly into his eyes, "Rhea."


End file.
